Of Flowers and Blue Flames
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Collab with Ran Ishibazaki. Natsume harus segera menyelamatkan Mikan dan menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada sang gadis, sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Warning: Tragedy, slight OOC-ness, and plot twists.


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana. Of Flowers and Blue Flames © Yuuto Tamano. Ide cerita © Ran Ishibazaki.

* * *

**Of Flowers and Blue Flames**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

Dia berlari, berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menembus rentetan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Di wajahnya tampak banyak sekali goresan-goresan luka akibat ranting-ranting tajam yang dilewatinya. Menyebabkan tetesan darah mengalir keluar menodai kedua pipinya. Begitu pula pada kemejanya yang sudah sobek dimana-mana dan juga sudah tak lagi berwarna putih sempurna.

Dia terus berlari. Keringat tampak mengucur melalui pelipisnya. Desah nafasnya sudah tak lagi terdengar beraturan. Dengan kedua tangannya ia singkirkan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi dirinya. Juga dengan sigapnya ia lompati akar-akar besar yang menghalangi jalannya. Daun-daun kering kuning kecokelatan berterbangan seirama dengan langkah kedua kakinya.

Instingnya kemudian memberinya peringatan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk ke bawah. Benar saja, peluru-peluru angin tiba-tiba saja melintas di atasnya, menubruk dan menghancurkan sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sampingnya, hingga terbelah dua dan jatuh ke tanah. Dengan tangkas ia lompati pohon yang terbelah itu dan kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Kemudian peluru-peluru angin lainnya kembali menyerangnya, diikuti oleh bongkahan-bongkahan tajam es seperti tombak. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangan kanannya, menciptakan tembok api yang melelehkan bongkahan es dan melenyapkan peluru-peluru angin itu.

Dilirikan mata _crimson_nya pada sumber serangan-serangan itu dan ditangkapnya sosok dua orang lelaki yang tengah mengejarnya, yang dikenalinya sebagai anggota _Fuukitai_, sebuah organisasi yang melayani musuh besarnya, kepala sekolah Kuonji.

Sekali lagi ia ayunkan tangannya, menciptakan nyala api besar berwarna kebiruan yang dengan cepat menghanguskan dua pengejarnya itu. Setelahnya ia lalu terjatuh. Rasa sakit mulai terasa di dadanya, membuatnya batuk darah. Mengeluarkan api biru bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi dirinya. Api itu sungguh berbahaya bagi musuh-musuhnya, karena akan dengan cepat menghanguskan siapa saja yang terkenanya. Akan tetapi, api itu juga berbahaya bagi dirinya, karena organ-organ tubuhnya tak kuat menahan efek samping dari kekuatan yang sudah setahun ini dikuasainya itu.

Betapa ia membenci takdirnya sebagai pemilik _alice _tipe keempat.

Dengan tenaga yang masih ia punya, ia tepis darah-darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan itu, pikirnya. Ia harus segera tiba ditempat_ itu _dan menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Mikan..." gumamnya dalan desah nafasnya.

...

**Enam jam yang lalu - Prefektur Shizuoka **

Laki-laki itu kini tengah berjalan dengan langkah cepat namun berat. Berkali-kali tangannya menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sedikit terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang dan ia sama sekali tak suka berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ia lalu berhenti sejenak. Menoleh ke arah jendela mobil yang terparkir di sisi kanannya dan mengamati pantulan dirinya. Rambut _raven _acak-acakan yang beberapa helainya tampak terayun-ayun terkena hembusan angin dingin musim gugur, kedua iris _crimson_nya yang menatap dengan tatapan datar, dan garis-garis wajah kelelahan yang sedikit pucat namun tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan ketampanannya. Ia lalu melihat beberapa bagian dari jas hitamnya yang sedikit kusut dan dasi merahnya yang longgar mengelilingi kerah kemeja putihnya—ia tepis bagian yang kusut itu dan ia kencangkan simpul dasinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus terlihat rapi di hari yang istimewa ini.

Ya, hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, ia benar-benar merasa gugup. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya baru kali ia merasa setegang ini. Padahal tadinya ia pikir, yang namanya menyatakan cinta itu adalah hal yang mudah. Ia jadi ingat, dulu ia pernah menertawakan Ruka, sahabatnya, yang gugup setengah mati saat hendak menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis. Dulu ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Ruka bisa segugup itu. Namun sekarang, ia menyesal telah mengejek Ruka karenanya.

Memastikan kotak merah yang berisi kalung berlian, yang akan dihadiahkannya pada sang gadis jika pernyataan cintanya diterima, ada tepat di dalam saku celana panjangnya, ia kembali melangkah. Berkali-kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya, untuk membuat rasa gugup dalam dirinya setidaknya berkurang setengah.

Namun rasa gugup itu kembali menghantui dirinya ketika sebuah toko bunga kecil yang didekorasi dengan warna oranye kekuningan terlihat di pandangannya. Ia kembali mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi dan menghela nafasnya. _Now or never_,pikirnya.

Dengan cepat ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu. Senyuman lebar sang gadis pemilik toko bunga itu, ia pikir, akan menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, bahkan sang gadis pun sama sekali tak ada di tempat itu.

"Polka? Oi Polka, kamu dimana?" tanyanya tidak jelas pada siapa sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia lalu memeriksa semua sisi dan semua ruangan yang ada di dalam toko itu namun hal itu hanyalah sia-sia saja. Sang gadis tak ada di manapun.

"Apa mungkin si Mikan idiot itu lagi keluar? Mungkin aku akan menunggu di sini sebentar lagi."

Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-nya bergetar dan berbunyi. Segera saja ia keluarkan iPhone miliknya itu dan nama Ruka Nogi tertulis jelas di layarnya.

"Halo Ruka, ada apa?"

Kedua matanya sontak melebar ketika ia mendengar lawan bicaranya mengatakan, _"Ga-Gawat, Natsume! Mikan... Mikan..."_

_...  
_

**Dua minggu yang lalu - Toko Bunga "Sakura" - Prefektur Shizuoka**

"Natsume, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tolong jawab aku dengan jujur." ucap sang gadis berambut _brunette _panjang sepinggang sambil melirikkan kedua mata besar _hazel_nya pada sosok seorang lelaki yang menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu, Natsume Hyuuga, hanya dengan tenang menolehkan wajah datarnya pada sang gadis. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dadanya.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa sampai saat ini kau," mulai sang gadis, "masih menjalankan misi-misi dari akademi?"

Natsume hanya terdiam. Lidahnya bagaikan tercekat hingga ia tak bisa mengutarakan satu pun kata. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada lantai di bawahnya. Membuat sang gadis sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Jawab aku, Natsume!" tegasnya, "Dua bulan terakhir ini kau sudah jarang sekali mengunjungiku kemari. Lalu ketika kau datang, kau selalu memiliki perban itu menempel di wajahmu! Apa kepala sekolah Kuonji masih memberimu misi-misi berbahaya?"

Namun, Natsume tetap diam membisu.

Setetes air mata tampak meluncur keluar dari kelopak matanya. Tak lama kemudian tetes demi tetes air mata yang lain mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia genggam erat gunting yang tadi dipakainya untuk memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar merah. Seakan-akan perasaan gelisah yang sedari tadi memenuhinya ia lampiaskan semuanya pada gunting tersebut.

"Kumohon jawab aku, Natsume..."

Tiba-tiba saja Natsume memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat sang gadis kaget setengah mati hingga gunting di tangannya terjatuh dan menciptakan bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar. Dengan kepalan tangannya, ia meronta-ronta agar Natsume segera melepaskan dirinya. Namun tak ayal, tenaga Natsume terlalu kuat bagi dirinya, hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya di dada bidang sang lelaki.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa menangis tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas yang ada dalam dirinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa cemas dan gelisah itu seketika menghilang saat Natsume berkata,

"Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk mulai sekarang tidak akan menjalankan misi-misi brengsek itu lagi."

...

**Satu tahun yang lalu - Prefektur Shizuoka**

Ia tak mungkin salah melihat bukan?

Berkali-kali ia gosokkan tangannya pada kedua kelopak matanya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata merahnya bukanlah ilusi belaka. Sekali lagi ia fokuskan pandangannya pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah menjajakan tangkai-tangkai bunga lily putih pada seorang nenek di depannya.

Senyuman lebarnya—tak salah lagi, gadis itu adalah _dia_.

Mikan Sakura.

Dari balik sebuah tiang listrik yang berjarak cukup jauh dari toko bunga tempat gadis itu berada, sang lelaki tampan berambut _raven _memperhatikan sang gadis dari balik kacamata hitam yang baru saja dipakainya. Dengan teliti diperhatikannya gerak-gerik sang gadis, mulai dari bagaimana ia sesekali mengelus rambut _brunette_nya, dirinya yang berkali-kali menggerakkan kedua tangannya ketika menjelaskan sesuatu pada nenek itu, hingga bagaimana ujung-ujung bibirnya mengguratkan seulas senyuman yang begitu memesona.

Semuanya persis seperti apa yang selama ada dalam ingatannya mengenai sang gadis. Ingatan yang selamanya tak akan bisa ia lupakan.

Ia jadi penasaran, sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali gadis itu dilihatnya? Empat tahun yang lalu sepertinya. Ya benar, empat tahun lalu. Ketika peristiwa _itu _memaksa mereka berdua untuk saling terpisah.

Mikan sudah benar-benar berubah, pikirnya. Ia masih ingat betapa mungilnya sang gadis dulu hingga ia sering sekali mengejeknya sebagai 'gadis polkadot berdada papan'. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya saat ia mengingat itu. Tapi kini, Mikan sudah terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Sekarang umur sang gadis sudah 19 tahun, sama seperti dirinya. Sehingga wajar sekali kalau tubuhnya sudah sangat berbentuk seperti itu. Mikan bahkan sudah tidak lagi mengikat dua rambutnya. Membuatnya menyadari betapa panjang dan indahnya rambut yang menggulung di bagian bawahnya itu.

Ia tak bisa berhenti menerka-nerka, apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada Mikan semenjak mereka terpisah? Ia sama sekali tak bisa menerima kalau ada seorang lelaki lain yang sudah mengklaim Mikan sebagai miliknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya bergejolak dalam amarah.

Ya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, sang gadis masih memiliki tempat teristimewa di hatinya.

Ingin rasanya ia menyapa sang gadis dan memastikan apakah dirinya masih memiliki harapan atau tidak. Ingin rasanya ia menatap kecantikan sang gadis dari dekat dan menyentuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia melindungi sang gadis dari tangan lelaki manapun yang ingin mendekatinya.

Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan barang satu pun kakinya. Ia seperti membeku di tempat itu.

Hari demi hari berganti dan tak terasa semusim pun telah berlalu. Angin dingin peralihan antara musim panas dan musim gugur membuatnya mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya. Sweater merah hangat berlengan panjang yang dikenakannya tampak begitu serasi dengan kedua iris matanya.

Masih berdiri di balik tiang listrik dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dadanya, ia terus memperhatikan sosok sang gadis yang kini tengah menyirami bunga-bunga musim gugurnya sambil bersenandung lagu yang tak dikenalnya. Mikan, sang gadis, seperti biasanya memakai _maxi dress _putihbermotif bunga sakura dengan apron merah muda melapisinya. Rambut kecokelatannya tetap dibiarkannya teurai dan sesekali terayun-ayun diterbangkan angin.

Mikan benar-benar terlihat sangat menawan di matanya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit dan kedua matanya menjadi fokus ketika ia melihat dua orang lelaki bertampang tidak menyenangkan menghampiri Mikan. Awalnya ia berniat hanya memperhatikan saja, namun amarahnya bergejolak ketika dua orang lelaki itu menggoda Mikan dan memaksanya untuk pergi bersama mereka. Ia juga melihat betapa sang gadis meronta-ronta hendak melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan salah seorang dari mereka berdua.

Tak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari menghampiri Mikan dan memukul lelaki yang mendekap Mikan itu telak di wajah, kemudian menghabisi keduanya dengan tinjuan dan tendangannya. Kedua lelaki preman itu lari tunggang langgang melihat betapa menyeramkannya aura yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Ia nyaris akan mengucapkan dengan keras kata-kata kasar yang hendak ditujukannya pada dua lelaki yang tengah lari itu, jika ia tak merasakan sentuhan sang gadis di punggungnya.

"Natsume...?" sapa sang gadis, heran dan terkejut.

...

**Dua tahun yang lalu - Alice Academy - Tokyo**

Puluhan kembang api dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk tampak menghiasi langit biru Alice Academy. Berbagai jenis tarian dan nyanyian dipersembahkan di atas panggung utama. Semua hadirin, terutama siswa-siswi SMA tingkat akhir, merespon semua pertunjukkan itu dengan meriah. Senyum dan rona-rona kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah tiap-tiap murid yang sebentar lagi akan menginjakkan kaki mereka keluar akademi.

Ya, wajar saja mereka terlihat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Hari dimana mereka akan merasakan dunia luar setelah bertahun-tahun berada di akademi.

Setelah pertunjukkan yang meriah itu, satu persatu murid tingkat akhir dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk menerima sertifikat kelulusan mereka. Nama-nama seperti Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, dan Sumire Shouda telah terpanggil terlebih dahulu dan mendapatkan sertifikat mereka. Hingga akhirnya menyisakan satu nama sebagai lulusan terbaik di angkatan mereka.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju podium, dimana kepala sekolah SMA, Kazu Yukihira telah menantinya dengan memegang sertifikat kelulusannya. Ia mengangguk sejenak ketika kepala sekolah SMP, Shiki Masachika, tersenyum padanya. Namun ia berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kepala sekolah SD yang paling dibencinya, Kuonji.

"Selamat, Hyuuga. _Dia _pasti bangga sekali padamu."

Ia mengangguk pelan pada kepala sekolah Yukihira dan menerima sertifikatnya. Ketika ia turun dari podium, Ruka dan yang lainnya menyambutnya dengan sebuah _high-five _dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Bahkan Hotaru, yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasih sang _blonde_, juga tanpa ragu-ragu memberinya ucapan selamat, meskipun Natsume telah mengambil gelarnya sebagai lulusan terbaik Alice Academy.

Natsume hanya bisa tersenyum simpul pada mereka semua.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, ia segera membuat langkahnya menuju sebuah pohon sakura di wilayah gedung SMP yang sebentar lagi akan mekar seluruhnya—pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kenangan antara dirinya dan seorang gadis. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut dan ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati dirinya. Saat itulah, pikirannya sontak melayang pada sosok sang gadis tersebut.

Kelulusan ini sungguh tak ada artinya tanpa kehadiran_nya._

"Mikan..." gumamnya dalam keheningan.

Tak lama kemudian, suara dehaman seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghancurkan ketenangannya, membuatnya mengerang sejenak. Ia lalu mendapati sosok sang kepala sekolah SD tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang paling kau tunggu-tunggu? Hari dimana keinginanmu untuk bisa keluar dari akademi akhirnya terwujud?" ucap Kuonji dengan seringai yang khas tertempel di wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat begitu, Natsume?

Natsume hanya merespon kata-kata Kuonji itu dalam diam.

"Oh, atau mungkin, karena _dia _tidak ada ya?" lanjutnya, dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Katakan saja apa maumu." tegas Natsume, kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Kuonji lalu tersenyum. "Sejak _dia _dikeluarkan dari akademi, hanya kau satu-satunya favoritku. Apalagi aku benar-benar terpesona dengan api biru milikmu itu, walaupun kau masih belum mampu menguasainya. Karena itu meskipun kau telah lulus—"

Natsume menelan ludahnya dalam. Betapa ia sangat tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kuonji setelah dan ia sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"—aku sangat berharap kalau kau masih akan menjalankan misi-misi itu, seperti biasanya."

Kalimat itu bukanlah permintaan, melainkan sebuah perintah.

...

**Lima tahun yang lalu - Alice Academy - Tokyo**

Alice Academy kini sedang dalam masa keterpurukannya.

Ketakutan dan kecemasan merajalela dimana-mana, dari tingkat SD hingga SMA. Tak ada lagi tempat yang aman. Alice _Barrier _kepala sekolah SMP, Himemiya, sama sekali bukanlah solusi terhadap permasalahan yang dihadapi akademi sekarang. Melainkan semakin parah, _barrier_ miliknya kini telah menghilang. Akademi tak lagi dilindungi oleh sebuah lapisan tipis yang selama ini digunakan untuk melindungi akademi beserta seluruh isinya dari serangan organisasi anti-alice, Z.

Adalah sebuah virus yang tak teridentifikasi, yang saat ini menghantui Alice Academy.

Satu persatu siswa-siswi akademi terjangkit virusnya. Gejala awalnya adalah demam biasa, yang kemudian berujung pada berkurangnya kemampuan otot tubuh untuk bergerak. Virus itu tak mengenal korbannya, siapa saja dan dari tingkat manapun diserangnya, bahkan hingga Himemiya sekalipun. Situasi benar-benar kacau. Kegiatan pembelajaran seluruhnya dihentikan dan rumah sakit pun sudah tak mampu menyediakan tempat, menyebabkan beberapa pasiennya terpaksa harus dirawat di asrama masing-masing.

Natsume Hyuuga tampak berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama Alice Academy tingkat SMP dengan langkah cepat. Raut kecemasan tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dilirikkan matanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki kecemasan yang sama dengannya. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang sampai menangis. Walaupun masing-masing dari mereka tahu bahwa menangis tak akan bisa membunuh virus ganas itu.

Ia terus saja berjalan, mengabaikan pemandangan yang cukup mengirisnya itu. Ketika ia akhirnya mencapai tempat tujuannya, sempat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih kenop dari sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan sebuah nama.

Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume," sapa Ruka, yang ternyata turut berada di dalam kamar itu juga. Dilihatnya pula sosok Hotaru yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur, sambil menggenggam erat jari jemari milik sahabatnya, Mikan.

Natsume segera menghampiri Mikan yang tengah terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ya, Mikan adalah salah satu korban yang terjangkit virus tersebut.

"Imai, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Natsume yang direspon Hotaru dengan gelengan wajahnya.

"Siapa saja selain Mikan yang terjangkit virus ini?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini kepada Ruka.

"Kalau aku tak salah, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Nonoko, dan Otonashi." jawab Ruka pelan.

Natsume lalu menempatkan tangannya di rambut Mikan dan mengelus gadis itu dengan lembut. "_Damn_, kenapa mesti kau, Polka? Kenapa bukan aku?"

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, Ruka segera menyahut, "Ja-Jangan berkata seperti itu, Natsume! Mikan jadi seperti ini bukan salahmu!"

"Benar," sambung Hotaru, "lagipula kakakku sekarang sedang mengembangkan obat dan vaksin untuk semua murid akademi, baik yang terjangkit maupun yang tidak."

Natsume hanya mengangguk. Dikembalikannya lagi fokusnya pada Mikan yang masih tertidur. Ia benar-benar kaget ketika pertama kali mengetahui Mikan yang tertular virus itu tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari misinya dan mendapati Mikan tergeletak pingsan di bawah pohon Sakura _milik _mereka berdua, dengan suhu tubuh yang panas.

Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru akhirnya terwujud juga; empat hari kemudian Subaru Imai beserta delegasinya akhirnya berhasil menciptakan obat dan vaksin untuk seluruh murid di akademi. Segera saja disebarkannya obat-obat dan vaksin itu, dibantu oleh para guru yang tak terjangkit virus itu. Awalnya kedatangan obat dan vaksin itu bagaikan harapan baru bagi akademi. Semua pasien berangsur-angsur pulih hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Situasi di akademi pun kembali terkendali dan kegiatan pembelajaran mulai difungsikan lagi.

Namun, ketika kepala sekolah Himemiya tiba-tiba saja tak dapat menggunakan alicenya, mimpi buruk kembali menghantui akademi.

Semua murid dan guru yang sebelumnya terjangkit virus itu juga tak ada satu pun yang menggunakan alice mereka. Alice mereka tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Subaru pun kemudian berhipotesis bahwa virus itulah yang menyebabkan alice mereka musnah. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Alice Academy terpaksa memulangkan mereka semua ke keluarga masing-masing.

Termasuk pula Mikan.

Bagi Natsume, kepergian Mikan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya.

...

**Saat ini - Prefektur Gunma **

Natsume terus saja berlari, sekencang yang ia bisa, sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Sampai kapan ia harus berlari pun ia tidak tahu. Ia ingat kata-kata Ruka enam jam yang lalu itu, bahwa Kuonji tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menculik Mikan dan sekarang gadis itu tengah disekap di suatu hutan di Shimonita-machi, Gunma.

Dan Kuonji menginginkan Natsume sebagai tebusannya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kuonji akan sampai berbuat sejauh ini. Ia memang menyangka bahwa Kuonji pasti tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja setelah ia mendeklarasikannya dirinya untuk tidak lagi terlibat dengan Alice Academy seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Mikan? Kenapa harus Mikan yang menjadi korbannya? Mikan sudah tak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan akademi setelah ia kehilangan alice-nya lima tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya hal ini tak perlu terjadi.

Natsume menggelengkan wajahnya. Mengeluh tak akan merubah apa-apa. Saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia menyelamatkan Mikan.

Lagi-lagi instingnya, yang telah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun akibat menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya, merasakan ada bahaya di dekatnya. Serangan listrik tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dan menghanguskan pohon besar di sampingnya. Dilihatnya tiga orang Fuukitai datang mendekatinya. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya. Api merah tercipta dan membakar beberapa pohon di dekat para Fuukitai itu, menyebabkan pohon-pohon itu tumbang dan menghalangi ketiganya, juga menciptakan asap hitam besar yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Ia lalu segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mempercepat larinya.

Ia tak habis pikir, jika Kuonji sangat menginginkannya sebagai tebusan, kenapa para Fuukitai itu datang menyerangnya? Ah, kini ia mengerti sekarang. Penculikan Mikan hanyalah sebuah alasan, karena yang diinginkan Kuonji yang sebenarnya adalah:

Kematiannya.

Samar-samar ia dapat melihat akhir dari rentetan pohon-pohon tersebut. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di atas sebuah lapangan rumput yang cukup luas. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa kolam ikan dan tanaman-tanaman seperti teratai dan _Calistemon vimenalis_ tumbuh di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika di pandangannya terlihat sebuah vila besar bertingkat dua di ujung utara lapangan rumput tersebut.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia dengan tenang berjalan menuju vila tersebut.

Dan ketika ia berhasil tiba di dalamnya, ia langsung saja disambut oleh Kuonji dan Persona yang tengah menyeruput cangkir teh di tangan mereka.

"Selamat datang di markas Dangerous Ability Class wilayah Prefektur Gunma, Natsume Hyuuga. Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaan kami." sapa Kuonji dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dimana Mikan?" tanya Natsume tegas, tak suka dengan semua basa-basi musuhnya itu.

"Woah, sabar Natsume. Aku tidak ingat kau menjadi orang tak sabaran begini. Apa mungkin kau jadi begini karena gadis tak berguna itu ya? Pantas saja—" ucapan Kuonji seketika terpotong saat roti yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba saja terbakar.

"Cepat katakan dimana Mikan! Brengsek!"

Persona lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Natsume, "Kepala sekolah bilang agar kau sabar, _Kuroneko_."

Tiba-tiba saja Persona mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan puluhan Fuukitai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mereka yang berseragamkan kemeja putih, kacamata hitam, dan topi hitam itu segera saja menyerang Natsume dengan alice-alice mereka. Membuat Natsume sedikit kewalahan dan hanya bisa menghindar.

Merasa terdesak, ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menciptakan api biru besar yang berputar-putar bagai angin topan dan menghanguskan nyaris tiga perempat dari jumlah Fuukitai tersebut. Menciptakan asap besar kebiruan yang memenuhi nyaris tiap-tiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Serangannya itu membuatnya terjatuh dengan bertumpu di lututnya dan muntah darah sejenak. Keringat mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Cukup!" suara Kuonji terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat sisa-sisa Fuukitai yang masih bertahan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Api birumu itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku terpesona, Natsume. Api tak berbau yang sangat panas sehingga dapat dengan cepat menghanguskan siapapun yang terkenanya, benar-benar merupakan senjata mematikan yang sangat berbahaya. Sayang, tubuhmu itu terlalu lemah untuk menjadi inang dari kekuatan sebesar itu."

Natsume sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Kuonji; ia hanya terus menatap sang kepala sekolah SD itu dengan tajam.

"Sebagai hadiah atas pertunjukkan yang sangat luar biasa tadi, akan kubawa kemari gadis yang sangat kau cintai itu." lanjut Kuonji sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Salah seorang dari Fuukitai kemudian membawa Mikan ke dalam ruangan itu. Mata merah Natsume melebar melihat keadaan Mikan yang memprihatinkan; mulutnya ditutup oleh sehelai kain, kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat ke belakang oleh sebuah tali tambang dan di wajahnya terdapat memar kebiruan. Beberapa bagian dari pakaiannya tampak kotor dan sobek.

"Mikan!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memuntahkan darah kotornya.

Mikan hanya bisa mengerang-erang. Air matanya jatuh keluar melihat kondisi Natsume yang sudah sangat parah. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Natsume namun ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Mari kita membuat sebuah _deal _Natsume," mulai Kuonji sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume yang masih bertumpu dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya, "aku akan melepaskan Mikan Sakura dan menjamin keselamatan gadis itu asalkan kau mau bekerja lagi sebagai _kuroneko _dan takkan pernah menemui gadis itu lagi hingga kau mati karena alicemu."

Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"Atau aku," lanjut sang kepala sekolah SD, "akan membunuh gadis itu saat ini juga dan setelahnya adalah giliran dirimu yang akan kubunuh!"

Mikan kembali meronta-ronta mendengar ucapan Kuonji yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Kata 'mati' dan 'bunuh' ia ucapkan dengan sebegitu entengnya, seakan-akan dua kata itu adalah hal yang sepele untuknya. Tak pernah selama ini ia menyangka bahwa di balik tubuh anak-anak yang mungil dan polos itu, tersimpan kepribadian yang begitu kejam yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang manusia.

"Jadi kau memilih yang mana, Natsume?" ucap Kuonji kemudian, "Tapi jika aku menjadi kau, aku pasti akan memilih pilihan pertama."

Natsume lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ditepisnya darah merah yang mengalir keluar dari ujung-ujung bibirnya. Ia lalu menatap Mikan kemudian kembali menaruh fokusnya pada Kuonji di depannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," ucap Natsume tiba-tiba, "aku akan memilih pilihan ketiga, yaitu menyelamatkan Mikan dan menghabisi kalian semua!"

Sontak saja ia mengayunkan lengannya, menciptakan lingkaran api merah yang mengelilingi Kuonji dan Persona, kemudian berlari ke arah Mikan dan menendang seorang Fuukitai yang mendekap gadis itu. Ia lalu menarik sang gadis dan membawanya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tangkap mereka!" perintah Kuonji pada para Fuukitai.

Mikan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Natsume, yang ternyata masih mampu berlari sangat cepat diluar dugaannya. Mungkin itu adalah hasil dari misi-misi yang dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sempat pula ia menolehkah wajahnya ke belakang, hendak melihat apakah ada yang mengejar mereka atau tidak.

"Natsume, para Fuukitai itu mengejar kita!" seru Mikan cemas. Ia lalu melihat Natsume turut menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mengayunkan tangannya, menciptakan api merah yang menghalangi para Fuukitai tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba tanah yang ada di bawah Mikan dan Natsume terbelah dua, membuat mereka berdua saling terpisah. Getaran yang dihasilkan pun turut membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh. Salah seorang Fuukitai memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Natsume dengan pistol yang dibawanya. Peluru kecil itu tepat menembus bahu kirinya dan membuat menjerit kesakitan.

"Natsume!" teriak Mikan melihat kondisi Natsume yang begitu parah.

Dan pada saat itulah, sang gadis merasakan ada yang menembus tubuhnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia melihat darah merah segar deras bercucuran dari perutnya, menodai _T-shirt_ putih dan rok miliknya. Merah. Sangat merah. Badannya sontak terjatuh. Tekapar di tanah. Pandangannya lama kelamaan tampak samar-samar.

Namun ia masih bisa mendengar, suara teriakan Natsume menggema di telinganya, diikuti oleh suara ledakan yang sangat, sangat keras. Seperti sebuah gedung baru saja diledakkan. Semua penglihatannya sontak sempat berubah menjadi kebiruan, sungguh merupakan warna yang indah, sebelum akhirnya semuanya menghitam.

Hitam.

Hitam.

Suara bising tiba-tiba saja memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Seperti suara api yang membara.

Ketika ia mendapati kembali penglihatannya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok sang lelaki dengan mata merah, Natsume, dan warna biru yang begitu berkilauan.

"Mikan! Mikan! Bertahanlah, Mikan!" suara Natsume terdengar begitu jelas olehnya.

"Na…tsume…?"

"Mikan! Mikan, syukurlah… Aku akan segera memanggil Ruka dan helikopternya untuk membawamu ke rumah sa—"

Natsume menghentikan perkataannya ketika Mikan menempatkan jari-jari lemahnya di bibirnya dan menggelengkan wajahnya, mengisyaratkan sang lelaki untuk tak mengucapkan apapun. Dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, sang gadis menyentuh pipi Natsume.

"Na…Natsume… sejak du…lu… ada yang… ingin… ku…katakan pada…mu."

"Mikan, kumohon jangan—"

"Natsume… a…aku…"

"Mikan, _please_—"

"…men…cintaimu."

Natsume tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika ia melihat seulas senyuman itu di wajah Mikan. Dan ia semakin tak kuasa, ketika sentuhan tangan Mikan di pipinya tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Mikan! Mikan!" teriaknya, seraya berusaha menampar-nampar kedua pipi sang gadis, "Kumohon bangunlah! Buka matamu! Kau belum mendengar jawabanku!"

Namun sama sekali tak ada respon.

"Mikan…"

Dirogohnya saku celananya dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah _crimson_ tampak menghiasi telapak tangannya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung berlian dengan bandulnya terbuat dari batu safir berwarna _ruby _pekat. Di balik bandul itu, terpahatkan sebuah inisial nama mereka berdua.

_M&N_.

Ia kemudian mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Mikan.

Natsume menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua mata merahnya yang meneteskan air mata tersembunyi di balik helai-helai rambut _raven_nya. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya bergerak perlahan. Didekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat sang gadis. Menciuminya cukup lama, sebelum ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mikan."

Dengan latar nyala api kebiruan, Natsume kembali kehilangan Mikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

.

.

_Rest In Peace_

_Mikan Sakura_

_January 1, 19xx – September 10, 20xx_

.

.

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian - Prefektur Shizuoka**

Natsume Hyuuga membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Diraihnya batu nisan yang ada di depannya itu dengan tangan kanannya, mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. Ia lalu merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengambil sekuntum bunga lily putih. Diletakkannya bunga tersebut dengan rapi di sebelah bunga-bunga lainnya, tepat di bawah batu nisan tersebut.

Betapa dirinya sangat tahu bahwa _dia_ sangat menyukai bunga.

Suara langkah kaki kemudian terdengar olehnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati mantan teman sekelasnya, Yuu Tobita, yang kini telah menjadi salah seorang guru di Alice Academy. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sang mantan _Iinchou_ tersebut, kecuali mungkin bentuk wajah dan tubuhnya yang dewasa.

"Kepala sekolah Hyuuga, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke akademi." ujarnya sedikit kaku.

Natsume hanya mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia lalu mengencangkan dasinya dan mengancing jasnya dengan rapi. Sekali lagi ia lirikkan kedua matanya pada makam gadis yang paling dicintainya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kompleks pemakaman itu.

Satu setengah tahun sudah ia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah SD di Alice Academy, menggantikan Kuonji yang tewas saat dirinya meledakkan markas Dangerous Ability Class di Gunma dengan api birunya, menciptakan pemandangan seperti api unggun yang sangat besar dan membutuhkan waktu dua hari bagi akademi untuk memadamkannya.

Tentu saja, peristiwa itu kemudian hanya menjadi rahasia di antara seluruh pejabat tinggi Alice Academy.

Bagi Natsume tentu saja jabatan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi dirinya. Dengan tak adanya Kuonji dan antek-anteknya di akademi, sistem dan peraturan sekolah berubah total. Siswa-siswi akademi kini diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing saat waktu liburan. Ia juga memastikan tak akan ada lagi sisi gelap akademi dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan membubarkan Dangerous Ability Class.

Sehingga tak akan ada lagi siswa maupun siswi yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

_Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau inginkan, Mikan?_

Angin semilir tiba-tiba saja berhembus melewatinya, seperti yang sedang membelai dirinya, membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Kedua matanya melebar ketika ia mendapati sosok yang sudah sangat tak asing bagi dirinya.

Mikan Sakura.

Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Natsume hanya menggelengkan wajahnya saja dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Yuu menunggu cukup lama di dalam _Limousine_ hitamnya.

Mungkin, tadi itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

**Of Flowers and Blue Flames - End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sedih? Kecewa? Bingung? Aku harap tak ada seorang di antara pembaca semua yang merasa bingung dengan alur cerita ini. Alur mundur yang ada di cerita ini terinspirasi oleh episode 12.5 anime Durarara! (episode yang sangat aku suka karena awalnya benar-benar membingungkan). Lalu, api biru yang digunakan Natsume terinspirasi oleh manga Code: Breaker. Ada yang baca? Btw, ide cerita ini adalah 90% milik Ran Ishibazaki dan sisanya milikku. Ran memberikan gambaran plotnya padaku dan aku yang membuatnya. Intinya sih seperti itu. REVIEW please dan juga dibuka sesi pertanyaan bagi pembaca yang masih bingung dengan fic ini.**  
**


End file.
